


Double Your Pleasure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Genderbending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Het and Slash, Metamorphmagus, Other, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Double Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just for you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56698) by Red_Day_Dawning. 



James was nearly shaking with anticipation. The lacy bra and knickers, the silky stockings, the softer body. 

Knowing this was Teddy, though, _that's_ what had his cock throbbing, his pulse racing, his hands sweating. That Teddy would transform like this for him, for his pleasure was mind-blowing. 

Pushing off his jeans and pants, James gave his balls a tug to take the edge off. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Teddy had slipped his fingers down and was rubbing himself, writhing on the bed.

"Oh, _fuck_."

"Please," Teddy giggled and James pounced.

~~*~~

It was nothing at all like he'd imagined. He'd been with girls before. Well, mostly received a lot of blow jobs before he realized what he really wanted was to be the one sucking cock.

This was different. Teddy was so incredibly _wet_. James bent down and sucked at a soft nipple, fingers gripping his arse, pulling him deeper.

"So good, Jamie," Teddy moaned, rocking his hips just so. Panting, gasping, suddenly Teddy whimpered and cried out. James felt the clenching spasms of Teddy's orgasm around his cock and James couldn't help but come from the sound of Teddy's cries.

~~*~~

After a few moments, Teddy changed back to his normal, male body, his cock already hard.

"How the hell is that possible?" James asked, eying one of Teddy's best features. 

"Multiple orgasms are a beautiful thing." 

James let his legs fall open, his body just this side of boneless. Teddy pressed two slick fingers into him, stretching and loosening him.

"Feels nice." James gave his sleepy cock a pull. 

As Teddy pushed his cock into his arse, James remembered just how much he loved Teddy as a boy. 

Not that he'd object to a bit of fanny now and then.


End file.
